An afternoon with Harry
by Esmerald tears
Summary: Hermione and Harry spend a warm afternoon together after classes. Fluffy one-shot. I suck at summaries... R&R!


An afternoon with Harry

A/N: Hey! This is a one shot fic situated in the end of Hogwarts sixth year. I don't have anything else to say, so.... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, unfortunately.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat under an enormous tree near the lake in silence, reading once again _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Summer was already over their heads, and the weather was lovely. A small cold breeze was blowing softly, making some strands of hair fly around her face. She sighed and gazed at the beautiful sunset, realizing it was too dark to continue. Hermione tried to, but it was impossible - besides, she knew the book by heart.

Hermione sighed again, pursing her lips as she put the heavy book in her schoolbag. She leaned against the tree and stared at the darkening sky, yawning. Clouds sported orange and pink, along with their traditional white, resembling big balls of cotton.

She had always loved watching sunsets. It always gave her this peaceful sensation... The shadows grew longer and the sunlight made grass look slightly yellow and scarlet red at the same time. A small breeze started blowing a little harder and colder, making her shiver and put her arms around herself.

"Hermione?" A deep voice broke the silence, startling her. She turned around and smiled at the man standing a few meters away from her.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Ron in the Quidditch pitch," she told him. Harry grinned and shrugged, walking towards her.

"No, I decided to look for you - you practically vanished after the last class," he retorted, sitting down very close to her. Hermione grinned at this and his explanation.

"Yeah, I came here to read and relax a little," she explained. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And how did it go?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged.

"Looks like I'm going to finish it tomorrow," she replied with a smile. Harry smiled at her like he never had before (or maybe she hadn't noticed). Hermione returned that smile, not knowing what to say to that, if she should say something. That breeze blew again and a shiver went down her spine slowly once more. She hadn't brought a cloak or something to keep herself warm. Harry frowned.

"Are you cold?" he asked her. Hermione faced him and shook her head no, trying to hide her teeth that were starting to click. It had been so warm just moments ago! Harry pursed his lips and smiled again. "Don't lie, Hermione - I can practically _hear_ your teeth," he added. Hermione blushed with a small smile, looking down for a couple of seconds. She lifted her face and stared at the sunset again, still shaking a little. But she wasn't so sure anymore if it was just because of the cold breeze.

Harry sighed at her and put an arm around her shoulders shyly, bringing her even closer than before. Hermione opened her eyes wide at this but then smiled at this and leaned against him, sighing for the millionth time. They were like that for a moment, hearing the dry leaves swooshing around them, until Hermione turned to look at him more than fondly.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she suddenly thanked him, kissing his cheek nervously. Harry smiled broadly.

"Why, you are more than welcome. Besides, I like doing so," he replied. Hermione blushed and grinned at him, wondering what this new feeling she was experiencing was. The two returned to their original position after this and continued looking at the sunset wordlessly. Harry bit his lower lip, wondering the same thing as Hermione. He didn't want to move from this position, with his arm around her - it felt so good. But what could she be feeling, if she was feeling something?

"Hermione..." he trailed off, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"Yes?" she asked him, neither of them looking at each other. Harry bit his lower lip.

"May I ask you something?" he wondered. Hermione nodded.

"Go ahead," she retorted. Harry directed his stare towards her once more.

"Aren't you feeling a little... um... well..." he babbled, trying to explain himself, looking away and blushing. Hermione looked at him with a smile (again).

"A little strange? Uneasy but happy?" she completed for him. They stared at each other after her reply, not knowing where to start.

"Yes... But... good strange, isn't it?" he wanted to know, feeling a little nervous. Hermione's smile became more pronounced.

"Yeah... Extremely good strange," she responded, now blushing a little at her confession. Harry grinned at this, feeling suddenly contented in a way he had never felt before. This new feeling was more subtle, more "fulfilling" in a way.

"I know," he agreed. Hermione grinned at him and then both directed their stares to the last remaining strands of sunlight. It started getting warmer, of course, but neither of them seemed to notice, too much enraptured in each other. There was another comfortable silence.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione thanked him again, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. Harry nodded with a yawn. The night was now inviting and a nice temperature had settled down. All in all, it was just a wonderful summer night.

"Anytime," he retorted. Hermione sighed happily and moved even closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Harry let out a contented breath and softly laid his head over hers, also closing his eyes. "Herm?" a sleepy Harry asked after a silence, not opening his eyes.

"Mm?" she asked him. Harry smiled.

"Stay with me?" he requested her shyly, almost in a whisper. Hermione now shifted even more closely to him, if that was still humanly possible, winding both her arms around his waist, keeping her eyes shut.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing," she answered him with a sigh and a smile. Harry smiled more pronouncedly, tightening the grip around her shoulders and resting his head further over hers.

And as the sun definitely faded and the air grew warmer, the two friends slowly fell asleep together, not seeming to notice anything around them except each other.

A/N: Oh my God how I LOVED writing this story!! I hope that you find it nice... After all, this was just I dream I had once.... shrugs and smiles Review if you liked it!


End file.
